


Fear

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Merry & Pippin fics [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-05
Updated: 2005-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place while Pippin is leading Merry back into Minas Tirith after the Battle of Pelennor Fields. From Tolkien, the chapter <i>The Houses of Healing</i>:</p><p>"Pippin let Merry sink gently down onto the pavement in a patch of sunlight, and then he sat down beside him, laying Merry’s head in his lap. He felt his body and limbs gently, and took his friend’s hands in his own. The right hand felt icy to the touch."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place while Pippin is leading Merry back into Minas Tirith after the Battle of Pelennor Fields. From Tolkien, the chapter _The Houses of Healing_ :
> 
> "Pippin let Merry sink gently down onto the pavement in a patch of sunlight, and then he sat down beside him, laying Merry’s head in his lap. He felt his body and limbs gently, and took his friend’s hands in his own. The right hand felt icy to the touch."

 

“Don’t touch it,” Merry moaned. “It’s poisoned. I will poison you, Pip.”

“Shh, my dearest, bravest hobbit,” Pippin soothed. “Holding you is a balm, not poison. You don’t know how I feared for you.”

“The sky grows dark. It’s over. He’s won, and we are lost. I’ll never see my Pippin again.”

“Meriadoc Brandybuck, it’s _not_ over,” Pippin said urgently, dropping all pretense of lightheartedness. He gently gripped Merry’s chin in one hand and turned him until their eyes met. “I’ll care for you, in this life and beyond. No one could take you from me.”

“Help me, Pippin,” Merry breathed.

Pippin’s voice broke. “I will, my most beloved cousin. What shall I do?”

“Hold me.”

“I am, Merry. I am.”

“I can’t feel you. Why can’t I feel you, Pip?” he asked, his voice full of fear. “Please, let me feel you holding me as I die.”

“You are not dying, you fool of a Brandybuck!” Pippin sobbed. “Strider would have your guts for braces if he heard you, so stop your silliness this instant.” Nevertheless, he hoisted Merry higher, wrapping his arms around the limp body, and embraced him with all his might.

“Can’t feel you,” Merry whispered.

 

 


End file.
